


Mission Report : Oh No She's Cute

by HeadphoneActor



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Time Travel, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Sana was sent back in time to stop the rise of the villain "Dubu" before she even starts. She didn't plan to fall in love....oops.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Meet The Recruits

Sana was the best new recruit in recent years, or that's what her brackets trainer said. At the young age of 23 she had already completed two vital missions in her four years being with the bureau, her trainer said she should be expecting another job soon. Her bracket mates gave her hearty slaps on the back, proud of her. She was glad resentment had never bubbled up between any of them. 

"Sana! Sana!" The bubbly voice of her best friend echoed in the room. Sana and the other girls lifted their heads in question as the dark haired girl raced in, somehow she missed the bed in front of her and tumbled right over it. The girls laughed at the clumsiness of their bracket mate, endeared. 

"What's wrong Momo?" Mina asked, curious. She paused her game and looked at the girl. Sana loved Mina but her eyes always held such an intensity when she stared at you, it was enough to make a grown man sweat. 

Momo flapped her hands in excitement, her entire being vibrating. "I overheard some of the higher ups talking about the mission trainer-nim thinks Sana is going on and guys...they said it was a solo mission" the room had turned entirely quite, all the girls staring at Momo who had begun to sweat.

"Wait, you think they're going to send me on a solo mission?" Sana asked bewildered.

"Obviously! You're the best recruit in like, years!" Momo emphasized by moving her arms in a large circle.

"Yeah, but she's still only a recruit," Jihyo said, her eyebrows furrowed, "she has to be sent with an actual bureau member to go on any missions" Jihyo finalised, staring at Momo who now looked frustrated.

"Yeah, but this means they're probably going to make Sana an actual bureau member! If they are considering sending her on a solo it's only a matter of time before she gets promoted. And, if they are considering promoting her that means promoting season is soon! That means in the next couple of weeks some of us are going to get promoted! See, you're thinking I'm dumb but it's you guys who don't think of the implications" Momo stuck her tongue out, Sana watched amused as the other bracket mates made noises of realisation. 

"Wait, won't that mean just Sana is getting promoted? Since she's the only one they're actually considering sending on any jobs?" Asked Jeongyeon, her lips being throughly chewed. Momo actually paused for a second before her entire body looked like it flopped.

"Oh my god, you might be right" Momo mourned, Mina pinched her mouth before she threw a water bottle at Momo's head, causing a indignant shriek from Momo and a choked laugh from Jihyo and Jeongyeon who had looked frustrated and sad.

"If you pay attention they promote two people from each bracket every year. They pick those who've been here the longest and the exceptionally talented, that means Sana, Jihyo or me are going to be promoted this time. You won't be promoted as this is your second year," Sana pointed this at Momo and Jeongyeon, "and Its company rules you have to be here at least three years before they even consider promoting you." 

Momo stared at Mina in awe.

"Wow Mina! You're so smart! Who do you think out of you and Jihyo will be promoted?" Momo asked, eyes bright.

Mina paused before answering, "I'm 99% sure it'll be Jihyo. She's been her the longest in the bracket and I'm not a standout like Sana is." She answered. "But, theres always that 1% and, even if I dont, I'll always have next year" she answered with a serene smile.

"Does that mean we'll get new recruits?" Jeongyeon asked.

Mina nodded, "yes, every bracket has five recruits in them. Theres eight brackets, that means fourty recruits." 

"How do you know so much?" Momo asked.

Mina shrugged, "Trainer-nim thinks I'll be a good information gather so they give me missions to find out how different parts of the bureau work and are run." 

Sana was impressed, despite coming into the bracket at the same time as Mina she didn't know that. 

"Girls!" Jihyo yelled, "it's getting late we should get to bed, anyways," a sharp, mischievous smile made it's way on Jihyos face, "we can torture trainer-nim till they tell us everything!" The cheerfulness is what really sold it. Jihyo was terrifying. 

The resulting cheer from the girls made Sana grin, they can focus on that tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up at half five was the norm for Sana now, it didn't mean she like it. At least she was more put together than Momo who merely slid off her bed and army crawled against the floor towards the bathroom. It was made even funnier when a half asleep Jeongyeon accidentally stepped on the shorter girl, the squeak making a bleary eyed Mina bolt up in alarm. Jihyo, who was already wide awake and put together was the only person who had the ability to laugh as everyone else was still grumpy from sleeping. 

Jeongyeon gave a quick apology, apologising a second time when she accidentally kicked Momo again trying to get in the bathroom, Momo decided that getting up would save her the trouble of getting kicked again, she sat on the floor, waiting for Jeongyeon to be done in the bathroom. It was cute.

Sana stretched her arms, yawning all the while, Mina threw something at Jihyo, making the shorter girl cackle, she wasn't sure what happened but it was far too early to deal with Jihyo and her ability to be bright eyed and bushy tailed the moment she woke up. 

Momo slunk into the bathroom, Jeongyeon looked significantly more awake, Sana waited by the door, a silent 'bagsy, I'm next' to Mina, however the other girl seemed to be intent on murdering their bracket mate. 

A shower, some teeth brushing and a pee later Sana felt like a new person, no more tiredness and sloppiness, just complete professional baby! 

The suit all recruits had to wear during the day wasn't uncomfortable anymore, at first, the skin tight had made her self conscious but now it was normal, while she still loved her baggy trousers and hoodies the suits didn't bother her anymore. 

When Mina was finally ready the five left for the dining hall, as always, breakfast was loud and busy, not only did recruits eat here but lots of actual bureau members also came to the dining hall for meals or just to talk to their old bracket mates, or they were trainer-nims who stayed in the brackets with the recruits. The girls looked around until they found their trainer-nim. Trainer-nim wasn't allowed to give her real name but had said her code name was Nabong, Trainer-nim was probably one of Sana's favourite people outside of her bracket mates, she was a good teacher but was never practically tough on any of them, she was also easy to break into giving information. 

The girls carried their trays over to Nabong, she was talking happily to another trainer-nim, Malgeumi, Malgeumi was really good at sniffing out when people were trying to get information out of her and found enjoyment in punishing recruits, she made recruits do silly or embarrassing things, like doing an entire training session while doing a handstand or having the recruit make hand held letters for all the trainers, no one would deny Malgeumi wasn't a creative person. This meant the girls would have to hold their plan back til they had Nabong to themselves. 

Nabong glanced at the girls, nodding as they sat down, continuing her conversation with her friend. Sana was itching to find out about the possible promotion but knew she'd have to wait. 

After what seemed forever breakfast ended, the girls followed Nabong to their usual training site, Sana was buzzing, excited to find out what was happening in the next few weeks, if what Momo had overheard was true. 

"Trainer-nim!" Jeongyeon immediately jumped on Nabong as the door closed in the training room.

"We were wondering If you've heard anything about a promotion happening soon?" Jeongyeon questioned, getting close to the woman, who took a stumbled step backwards.

"A promotion? Yes, next month, why-" before she could finish Jihyo stepped in.

"We were wondering if Sana was going to go on any solo missions soon and if so, what?" Jihyo stepped into the older women's space alongside Jeongyeon, Nabong stared down at Jihyo, frazzled as words blurted out.

"Well, yes, they have one in mind when she gets promoted, uh-"

Mina also stepped up, next to Jihyo, calculating eyes sweeping over their trainer.

"Am I getting promoted or Jihyo?" She asked, interrupting the trainer.

"Huh, Jihyo, of course, why are you- wait! Guys! No I wasnt meant to- ugh!" The five of them watched as Nabong groaned in frustration at being so easily overpowered by her recruits.

"You guys are just so, so disrespectful to your trainer-nim!" The women fake cried, noticing the lack of sympathy she just gave a huge sigh of disappointment.

"Well, now you know...Jihyo, Sana, how about some extra training?" 

Sana felt terror run through her at the evil smirk Nabong gave. Looking at Jihyo, she wasn't the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't guess it   
> Nabong = Nayeon  
> Malgeumi = Yeri
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any criticism to help improve my writing I'm always thankful to hear it as I'm always looking to improve my writing! ♡


End file.
